Tetsugakure
'Tetsugakure' The land of iron, also known as Tetsugakure; is a land shrouded in mystery that's been seen by very few shinobi, and those who have been there; often spread tales of warning to those that would dare venture passed it's borders. It's a barren and mountainous nation that is constantly battered with fierce snowstorms, avalanches, and sub-zero tempertures. For most though, these are the least worrisome for a rogue or lost ninja; for it is said that the legendary honor bound warriors known as the samurai, reside deep within the heart of this dangerous land. The samurai warriors were often feared by even the most experienced of shinobi warriors. It was always known that the samurai had no access to genjutsu or ninjutsu, but they made up for it by mastering the art of the blade, as well as their control over chakra. Most swordsman were rumored to be able to close the distance between the shinobi and themselves, before a single handsign could even be formed. Most of these claims were outrageous rumors, but on occasion, these samurai were just as powerful, if not more, then what some shinobi claimed. In the past, the land of iron proved itself as a reliable neutral party to help negotation and otherwise settle matters between the great shinobi nations. The samurai kept out of the shinobi's biased and paranoid views on one another, and their representative, the shogun Mifune, proved a fair and wise observer over important political decisions between the five kages. This proved especially valuable during the great shinobi war, when he, along with the kages; were able to form the first alliance between all the nations to fight against the powerful Madara and Obito Uchiha and their army of reanimated shinobi. Once this war was over however, the samurai would return to their neutral stance; allowing the shinobi villages to prosper and thrive on their own, knowing peace for some time. This neutral position would last for another two hundred years after Naruto Uzumaki's death. During this time, Tetsugakure would further develop advanced metal refinement; allowing for more deadly and precise swords. With this, their training slowly began to intensify more and more over the years. Each generation would prove to be more experienced then the previous. Unlike with shinobi, most teams were comprised of two samurai, instead of the usual four man team. This allowed experienced seieibushi (Jounin level samurai) to personally train and educate their students. As the samurai began to master new techniques, their control over chakra would improve. The two hundred years after Uzumaki's death proved bountiful in many ways for Tetsugakure. They began to develop their swords, their training, their mastery over chakra, their technology, their armor, and even themselves to the point that a single well trained aonisaibushi (Genin level samurai) could hold their own against a three man team of genin shinobi. The only thing they lacked were numbers. During the great purge of the five nations, Amegakure began to grow in power towards the end. When a single ninja destroyed the remnants of Konoha near the end of the purge; the samurai were forced from their neutrality. The village began to up it's defenses, as well as it's training protocol. The training proved too harsh for many aonisaibushi, and the number of skilled samurai began to dwindle. Slowly, after many years of suffering, they began to recover, but by then, the damage was done, and their numbers were far fewer then even the smallest of the two remaining shinobi villages. They realized the threat the other two villages posed, and while not declaring a state of war with either village, they became a fiercely territorial land. Slowly, they'd begin to stretch from their border; while attempting to protect the resources they assumed the shinobi would eventually come for. After the 200 years of peace subsided, they realized that peace would never be permanent, and now Tetsugakure looks to expand it's village's power and bounadries, and hopefully destroy any opposing faction that would threaten the peace of the world. 'Special Abilities:' (( special ablilities related to teh village )) 'Clans:' Nobuyuki (Faithful happiness) (Refined warriors of honor.) Fa-Suto (Fast) (Iaido) Tamotsu (Defender, protector) (Armor) Chinatsu (A thousand summers) (Fierce without style) 'Roster:' (( The people who reside in the village )) 'Shogun' 'Kodenbushi' 'Okunotebushi' 'Seieibushi' 'Chukanbushi' 'Aonisaibushi' 'Apprentices' 'Other:' 'Character application:' (( Anyone coming in will also need to fill out a Character Application ))